A Fun Patrol
by Roo The Kangaroo
Summary: Hermione finds something interesting during her nightly rounds. [Heavy smut]


**A Fun Patrol**

Hermione yawned as she walked down the long, bleak corridor. She was doing yet another late night patrol. She could understand why the school was being so paranoid, what with all the death eater attacks, but why all this work had to be dumped onto the head girl, she would never comprehend. Just then, she heard a sound, it came from one of the classrooms to her right. Eager for the chance of some excitement in her unremarkable night, she barged right in. Instead of finding some rebellious third years out of bed, she saw something she thought she would only ever fantasize about. Draco and Daphne, possibly the sexiest couple in the school, making out. Naked. And boy was it hot. The Slytherin prince had been fingering Daphne up against the wall, but looked up from his ministrations in shock when he heard Hermione come in.

"Why Granger, this is hardly a sight for your oh so innocent eyes, shouldn't you be covering them?", his tone was derisive, mocking.

"And miss out on the hottest thing I've ever seen? Not a chance", her regret over having let that slip out faded when she saw his expression. If he looked shocked earlier, it was nothing compared to his surprise now.

"Well Granger, I daresay you'd find it even hotter if you participate", said Daphne with a smirk. Hermione couldn't believe her ears, it was like a dream come true. Draco's eyes were trained on hers, begging her to say yes. In response, she pulled off her jumper and said, "Well, we'd better get started then", the lust practically dripping from her voice.

With a groan, Draco detached himself from his blonde lover and stalked to where Hermione was still standing by the door. He picked her up around her waist and deposited her atop the teacher's desk. He shoved her onto her back and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

"Now, Draco, don't be selfish. Haven't you been taught to share?" came Daphne's voice from behind, she wasn't one to be left out. With a growl Draco shifted to the side a bit, kissing down Hermione's neck. The Gryffindor looked up at Daphne's tempting lips, wanting desperately to have them against her own. As if hearing her thoughts, Daphne kissed her, slow and hard. In this time, Draco had been quite busy. He'd unhooked Hermione's bra to free her gorgeous mounds, and had been licking, sucking and biting at them ever since. His mouth closed around one rosy nipple, and sucked hard. Hermione moaned into Daphne's mouth. He continued then, to suckle on her breasts for a while, squeezing them hard with his hands.

Deciding she'd had enough of just kissing, Daphne climbed onto the table and swung one leg over the beautiful face below her. Slowly, she lowered her dripping cunt to Hermione's eager mouth. Draco looked up to be greeted by the amazing sight of Daphne's ass. With an aroused moan, he lifted himself up and licked over her asshole. Daphne's eyes closed in pleasure, she'd never had two tongues on her at the same time and the pleasure was driving her insane With a cry, she came all over Hermione's face. Eager to see the erotic sight of Daphne cumming again, Hermione did not pause in her ministrations, and Draco followed her lead. Hermione's mouth latched onto the throbbing clit in front of her and suckled on it. She slipped first one, then two, and finally three fingers into Daphne's cunt, fucking the blonde hard with her fingers. Draco, desperate for some stimulation, began to hump Hermione's skirt clad pussy below him. He stuck his tongue deep inside Daphne's anus, and started tongue-fucking her. Already oversensitive from her previous orgasm, Daphne quickly came again, squeezing tight around the fingers and tongue inside her, and screaming out in pleasure.

Panting, Daphne slid off of Hermione's face. Draco almost whimpered at the sight of her juices covering Hermione's face. He leaned down to lick it off of her. He ripped off her skirt and panties, moaning at the sight of her wet pussy. Hermione sat up and pulled Draco up onto the desk with her. Eager for some pleasure of her own, she sat onto his face. He happily obliged, pulling her folds apart and sticking his tongue in, but his cock was leaking and he so strongly wanted a mouth wrapped around it. Daphne immediately granted his wish, squeezing his dick firmly with her hand.

She put the tip into her mouth, sucking gently. Slowly, her lips trekked downwards, taking his thick cock deeper and deeper into her throat. When it was all in, and her nose was buried into his pubes, she swallowed, making him moan loudly into Hermione's pussy. She moved her mouth up and down, his cock hitting the back of her throat each time. He had begun mindlessly thrusting upwards and humping her mouth as his orgasm drew nearer. With a cry that was muffled by Hermione's cunt, he came hard in Daphne's mouth.

She didn't stop her sucking though, her mouth was still clamped around the softening penis. Being a horny 17 year old, it didn't take long for Draco to become hard again. Once his dick was leaking precum once more, Daphne stood over him and lowered herself onto his erection. The joining of their bodies caused them both to moan out. Hermione turned around over Draco's face so she could get a better view.

Daphne lifted herself up so just the tip of Draco's cock was inside her, then slammed back down. She repeated this motion several times. "Oh yes, fuck. Ride me, ride me hard", Draco was almost wailing with pleasure. Hermione watched with lust clouded eyes at the scene before her. She bent down and looked right at the point where Draco's dick was disappearing into Daphne's hole. Leaning forward, she gave Daphne's clit a small lick. Hearing the moan of approval from above her, she took it into her mouth, biting gently. Daphne was almost screaming with pleasure, and the sound was driving Hermione insane. She began grinding her pussy onto Draco's face, practically riding it. Draco slammed his fingers into her and bit down on her clit, and that was all it took for Hermione to cum, crying out her lovers' names.

She climbed off of Draco's face and knelt behind where Daphne was fucking herself on Draco's cock. She leaned forward and licked at Draco's firm balls. She dug her tongue into the space right below the ball sack, and even dropped lower to lick over his ass hole, making him squirm with pleasure. She slurped his balls back into her mouth, sucking hard."Fuck yes Hermione, suck my balls, nice and hard, mmm.", came Draco's reaction. She reached around and put her fingers on Daphne's clit, pinching it, pulling at it, then rubbing it. Daphne threw her head back and screamed, cumming hard around Draco's cock.

He lifted her off him and stood her on the ground. Grabbing Hermione and turning her around, he pushed her chest into the desk, bending her over for him. He then placed Daphne on top of her, such that the two girls' backs were pressed up against each other. With a growl of satisfaction, Draco stuck his dick into Daphne's pink hole. He thrusted his hard cock in and out of her, fucking her senseless. He slammed into her one last time before pulling out and finally entering Hermione's cunt . She felt tight around him as he fucked her from behind, humping her with abandon. Daphne leaned down and gave Hermione's ass a loud smack, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh you like that do you? You like her spanking your juicy ass. What a naughty girl", Draco was very turned on by this realization, and used it to his full advantage slapping Hermione's butt, watching it jiggle and redden.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

The kinky rhythm went on, and soon enough there was a bright red handprint on the succulent ass in front of him. With a groan he pulled out and slipped his dick back into Hermione's eager hole. He gave a few hard thrusts into her before switching to Daphne's pussy. He continued to alternate between the two, mixing their juices together and teasing them both. Deciding she'd had enough of this, Hermione reached back and dug her nails into his firm ass, holding him inside her pussy so he couldn't pull out. He happily obliged, pounding into her. Daphne stood up and brought her crotch near Draco's face and started to finger herself. Draco moaned at the erotic sight and leaned ahead to suck on her engorged clit while she fucked herself with her fingers. He fucked Hermione harder, slamming her into the table.

"Oh fuck, make me cum, I need to cum", Hermione was hardly even comprehensible anymore. Draco reached around and rubbed her clit frantically. With just a few rubs, he could feel her tightening around him. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. All the moaning was bringing Daphne closer and closer to the edge. Draco was nibbling on her puffy clit and she had three of her fingers slamming inside of her. "Oh FUCK! Yes, yes, yes!", she came all over her own fingers, screaming.

All this was too much for Draco, he needed to cum. Now. He pulled both girls to their knees in front of him. He jerked off fast. One, two, three, four strokes was all it took before his hot cum was spurting out. He covered their faces with it, loving the way they looked.

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. "Well then, I should get back to my patrol. We'll meet tomorrow, same time, same place." And with that, Hermione flounced from the room, once more the prudish Gryffindor bookworm.


End file.
